


Star the Hybrid

by zerotheninja2999



Series: Star the Hybrid [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mon!star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotheninja2999/pseuds/zerotheninja2999
Summary: This is my own version of "Star of Septarsis" (by ChrysaoraAdora). Check them out because they defiantly write better than me. Also this is a copy-paste From "Trailers" for continuity, because if someone didn't read the trailer, then they aren't going to know whats going on.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own version of "Star of Septarsis" (by ChrysaoraAdora). Check them out because they defiantly write better than me. Also this is a copy-paste From "Trailers" for continuity, because if someone didn't read the trailer, then they aren't going to know whats going on.

Star was an average  Septarian living near a monster village with her father Toffee. 

Her father was a general against the Mewmans, he had lost his finger in that battle and was captured. He had returned two years later with Star in his arms, declaring that he was retiring and would not attack the Butterfly queendom anymore. People were taken aback by this, they understood that having a child changes people, but the child had marking of white stars on her cheeks. But they never asked, and they didn’t care because they knew no one would mess with his child unless they wanted the wrath of  ”The Lizard”  . 

So the child that had light gray skin, green eyes, teal-green hair, and white star cheek-marks, grew up in the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of spelling fixes. 6/30/2020

Star was twelve when her whole life changed for better or worse. Her father was constructing a library in the village. 

The village itself had improved since Toffees return, as he was selected for mayor because he had become the de-facto leader in the war. He had made great improvements to the village: cobblestone roads were created, a hospital was built, schools were erected. But he wanted the children of the village to know the history of their respective race, he knew that many parents had lost their lives and hadn’t passed down their traditions to their kids.   
Luckily Septarians live for 500 years, but Toffee was only 300 so he had the faintest idea about life before the Mewmans invaded the land. What really worried him was what to do about tomorrow, he knew star would remember his promise to her,   
“Why did I promise that to her, I wish I had kept my mouth shut.” Toffee muttered as he was hammering in nails,   
“Boss did you say something” a buff-frogian accent said, Toffee said, “Nothing Yvgeny, just thinking about a promise that coming to bite me in the ass.” “what you mean, and also I told you call me Buff Frog.” Toffee continued to hammer in the nails until he smashed his finger, “Tsk,” as he turned to face Yvgeny he put the hammer down, “I promised Star that when she turned thirteen I would tell her about her mother.” Toffee ripped off the finger that was crushed and it instantly regenerated, Turning the rip-off smashed finger to ash. “Why that so bad, she has to know the truth even if it will hurt her, besides no one can blame you Toffee.” Toffee looked at Yvgeny, and thought ‘off course he knew he was one of the smartest monster spies during the war’. Toffee stood up and passed Yvgeny and said, “I know but I blame me, for the deceptions I told.” Toffee jumped off the roof and walked towards the ‘Forest of Baba Yaga‘ or as the Mewmans called it ‘The Forest of Certain Death’.  
Toffee strolled to the tallest tree, that almost rivaled the Mewman castle. He looked at the castle as the sun showed that it was slightly after mid-day. But as he looked all he thought was hate and murder, he qucikly snapped himself from this train of thought. ‘No you have a beautiful daughter named Star, who has to meet her unfortunate family. I will not go to war, because I risk freeing HIM, and Star would look at me like how the Mewmans fear us.’ Toffee breathed to regulate his mind, and climbed down knowing Star would be home from school by now.   
The school, Toffee’s first project, would need a major renovation, but it would last for a couple more years. Toffee knew that constructing it would be easy, but finding teachers was another thing, luckily a 600 year old anomaly of a Septarian appeared. Naga as he called himself spent ages finding knowledge of the past. Toffee thought he was an interesting person, no one knew what he truly looked like, Naga wore some kind of mask that had an infinity symbol on it. No one could tell what his mask was hiding, and no one dared to ask as he was an eight foot tall powerhouse of a Septarian. Not even Toffee asked, but that was more of a respectful matter. He respected someone who would willingly teach about the past he could not.

Naga had finished his lesson for the day so Star and the others were leaving. Star was leaving when she ran into Boo Fly. “Sorry about that mister Fly” she slightly bowed and walked off to get home to her father. Before she left the room she heard “It’s alright, I know you are excited about your birthday tomorrow.” She didn’t reply as she had left the room and the school in its entirety. She raced into the Forest of Baba Yaga and found her home.  
The house was neatly and cleanly made from wood lined with stone-bricks, the house had been decorated with banners and balloons, that were the color of neon-red. She opened the door to see her father in his favorite chair sipping from his favorite mug that Star had made for his birthday.   
“Hi dad, I'm so excited for tomorrow I can't wait.” Star went over and hugged her father, squeezed tight. “Sorry sweety you can’t defeat me yet, maybe next year.” Toffee somehow said as his bones were creaking, ‘I’m glad she didn’t notice, she could probably defeat me now.’ Star started talking about what she learned today, “Then we started talking about the war with the Mewmans, and that you were a General that won many battles.” Toffee sighed heavily, “Star, I think I will grant you wish early, rather than tomorrow.” Star looked at him confused, wondering what he was talking about, she thought that he had forgotten. Toffee giving a thousand yard stare suddenly spoke, “You see in the last battle, my army had gotten to the Mewman castle, we demanded their surrender. The queen who at the time was a seventeen year old princess acting tough… I'm sorry I got off topic. Queen Moon meet me at the battlefield and fired a spell that took my finger, and captured me. For those two years I was imprisoned, but the young Queen had fallen for me. She gave me you and set us free, so I can’t truly hate her.” Star looked stunned, “What do you mean, she gave me you, don’t tell me...” Toffee looked her right in her eyes, “Queen Moon is your mother, I'm sorry I didn’t tell you before.” Toffee hugged Star as she cried, finding out that your mother is the queen of the people that drove monsters from their homeland, would be tough on anyone.

Star woke up the next morning, not remembering going to sleep, and changed into her purple dress (thing she normally wears, IDK if it's a dress or something else) and walked outside to get fresh air. What she saw was troubling, Her father was talking to someone in a carriage. Upon closer inspection the carriage had the royal Mewman seal on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically i'm right. 
> 
> Also the school is for anyone, and people can come in and out whenever, or not come at all. So Star doesn't have to go, but she likes learning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short because reasons, and sh*t.

Toffee woke up early this day. He had to make sure everything was perfect for this day was his starlight’s birthday. So he dressed in his normal attire, a white dress shirt, and black slacks, he slicked his hair back with some gel from Quest-Buy. He needed to get some more, he could get some when he and Star go to get a present. He was going to go check up on the library, and  Yvgeny. 

Toffee didn’t expect to see Boo-fly looking exasperated this early in the morning. When Boo-fly buzzed closer Toffee heard him speak, “Toffee these been a Mewman carriage sighted coming this way, and it holds the royal Mewman crest on it.” Toffee snared “Ok thanks, I have some company coming over so can you tell everyone to leave them alone. ” Toffee calmed down slighted and added “Also could you directed the carriage towards my house, they probably don’t know where I live.” Boo-fly nodded and took off. It didn’t take long for the carriage to appear, but who appeared in the window made Toffee snarl. Making the carriage driver freak out and slide farther away from Toffee. “What are you Doing Here Queen Moon.” Moon looked out the window of the carriage to address Toffee, “It is a pleasure to see you after so long General Toffee.” “I'm no longer a General, I quit when Star was Born, now what are you doing here, and cut the pleasantries.” 

Moon hated talking to Toffee, how she loved him at all was beyond her, but she wasn’t going to give Toffee the satisfaction of watching her demeanor change. “I have come here to talk about Star as she will be given the wand, as she is the only child I’ve had.” Toffee looked at her coldly “Are you crazy they will kill her for being part monster” “They won’t know what she is if she wears a Glamour spell, they won’t care what she is when she is queen.” Toffee was about to respond but stopped as the door to his house closed. “Star, sorry im just talking to some old colleges.”

Star walked closer to her father and whispered “Is that Queen Moo… mother, is she the one you are talking to.” Her father looked at her and nodded. “Is it ok if I talk to her even if it's just one time, she’s still my mom” Toffee looked conflicted but nodded, as his starlight needed to know Moon even if he hated her. Star walked closer to the carriage and said “Hello I am Star, but you would already know that… hello Queen Mo… mother.” Queen Moon was speechless. She hadn’t seen Star since she was only a newborn, she took a moment to compose herself and finally spoke, “It’s good to see you after so long Star, and I'm sorry that I didn’t come with or even visited, I had to at least try to fix Mewman and Monster relations before I could even attempt to look your father in the eyes.” Moon started to tear up, and finally said what she should have said before, “I want you Star to be the next queen of the Butterfly queendom.” Star was shocked, queen mo… her mother was asking her to be the next queen, she thought it over both pros and cons. Pros: she could finally bring peace between both Monsters and Mewmans, She would be a queen. Cons: people might try to persecute her, assassination attempts, etc. Star finally spoke, “I will accept your offer, on the condition that I will not wear a glamour, and father is there as my aid.” Moon and Toffee both looked at her in surprise, Toffee hadn’t seen his daughter act this confident, and demanding. Moon was surprised too, Star was already acting like a queen. “I’m not going to convince you otherwise am I Star.” “That’s right Queen mo… mother.”


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Moon was perturbed by this weeks occurrences. When Star, Toffee, and Moon had entered the Mewman castle and proclaimed Star as the rightful heir to the Queendom, chaos ensured. Moon had explained to the kingdom that Star was her child, so it didn’t matter if she was the child of a monster. 

The following days had been people arguing about Star becoming the next Queen, with some protests that were suppressed. Most of the kingdom citizens didn’t want a monster to be the next Queen, the rest either supported Star or didn’t care if she became Queen. But today Moon had to deal with the Magic High Commision, as they had called a meeting.

“So what is the purpose of this meeting, and why, if this about Star, she not here.” Moon declared. Hekapoo was the first to talk, “We need to talk about your Daughter and Toffee.” she angrily continued, “She cannot become queen, because she is throwing the whole Queendom into chaos, and she is the daughter of Mewman’s greatest enemy general, the Lizard.” “His name is Toffee and his is not an enemy of the Mewman empire anymore, as he has swore off violence towards mewmans.” Queen moon took in a deep breath and slammed her hands on the table as she yelled, “Secondly Star will become Queen, and if any of you try to stop her I will do something far worse than Rhina Butterfly did to Reynaldo.” Everyone looked worriedly amongst themselves. “Why don’t we send Star to another Dimension so the citizens can let it sink in, and she wouldn’t be hurt by any would be assassins.” Omnitraxus Prime stated. Moon thought it over until, “Ok but I will not tell anyone where she is going, and only if she says if it’s ok.” 

“So star how do you like the idea, this will only be temporary, but it’s up to you.” Toffee liked slightly miffed, Star was considering. After a long silence Star finally said, “I think this would be the best for now, and dad can visit every so often.”


	5. Chapter 5

Marco Diaz was having an ordinary day, he had woken up, got dressed in his favorite red hoodie, and got to school early to greet his crush: Jackie lin thomas. Now he was in his miss Skullnick’s class, when the intercom came on.

“Will Marco Diaz report to the principal's office at once.” Marco got up and enthusiastically said, “Guess everyone who voted me safest kid in school were wrong” Marco continued as he walked towards the door “see im a bad-boy, a delinquent, a rapsc... ” miss Skullnick hollered “Just go to the principal's office.” Marco left the classroom and strutted towards the principal's office, avoiding a puddle and carefully going around people. When he arrived at the principal's office and opened the door, he was quite shocked at what he saw.

In the principal’s office sat a girl that looks similar to a lizard. She had light teal-green hair, smokey gray skin, emerald green eyes, white star cheekmarks, and a tail. She wore an amethyst-purple dress that had a white star on it, dark-purple boots, and dark-teal horn headband. Right next to the girl was a lizard man who had a formal suit with a red tie, and he sported slicked back hair. The lizard man had just finished talking to the principal. 

“And here he is. Marco I would like you to meet Mr.Toffee and his daughter Star Butterfly, as you can tell Star isn’t from around here, and since your family has housed all the foreign exchange students she will be living at your house.” Marco nodded and asked “So I’m not in trouble or anything?” “Trouble, pft, Marco you are one of the most safest kid there is. Now why don’t you show Star around the school, while me and Toffee finish up our talk.” Marco saw a pile of treasure on his desk, but decided not to comment and just show Star around the school.

As Marco was showing Star around “So as you can guess i'm the resident troublemaker at this school. Watch out for the puddle, and the people and the lockers.” he said this as he moved Star out of the way of a puddle, some people, and an open locker. Star giggled at this and said, “Yes, I can see that mister troublemaker.” Star then asked “Does this school happen to have a library and could we go there? ” 

That is how Star and Marco ended up in the library, Star reading a history book, and Marco reading a book about fighting. Marco had finally asked the question that was on his mind. “So Star two questions: where are you from, and why did you want to come here?” Star looked surprised at Marco “I thought your first question would be what I am.” Marco just shrugged and let Star continue, “Well I should tell you a little about my world. It’s a dimension called Mewni, in Mewni there lives a plethora of species, but they are usually differentiated into two categories: Mewmans which look quite similar to humans, and Monsters there are many different races that make up the generalized term.” Star set down her book and continued, “I am a half Septarian, which looks like lizards, and the other half is Mewman.” Marco nodded along as he set down his book “My mother is actually the queen of Mewan’s kingdom, and when the kingdom found out I was half monster they freaked, so my mother sent me here. That and I might have set fire to the castle with magic.” 

Marco finally spoke, “So let me get this straight, you are a magical princess from another dimension.” Marco got up from his seat, grabbing his book, and placed his book back in the correct spot. He checked the clock as he still had another hour till school ended, and just internally shrugged. “So Star why don’t we go back to my house as it’s probably the place you will be staying, as we host all the exchange students.” Marco picked up Star’s book and placed it back as he was saying this. 

Marco and Star had already started to walk back when Marco asked, “So since you are a Sep… sept...” “Septarian” Star helped, “yeah a Septarian, can you do anything cool?” Star laughed at this as he sounded like when she asked her dad this question, “well we can heal fairly quick, and we have sharp claws.” Star demonstrated this as she put a big, but not deep cut on her palm, which quickly healed. “Didn’t that hurt?” Marco asked slightly queasy and worried. “It only hurt slightly, and besides I once broke my arm but it healed fine, after an hour.” Marco and Star continued their walk all the way to Marco’s house. 

When they opened the door they saw five people sitting in the living room talking and some were drinking tea. 

Marco’s father noticed them and spoke, “Marco why are you here early.” he then noticed Star, “Oh you must be Star, I see so my chico was just making sure you got here. Your parents came over and we were just talking to them.”

After they all were talking Marco decided to show Star her room, before the king and queen of Mewni left they had their goodbyes, then Toffee left.

“So this will be your room” as Marco opened the door, “I know there isn’t a lot but you can decor...” “room reconstruction” the room then was fully furnished with a purple queen sized bed, a bunch of stuffed animals, and the room looked like a mansion room. While on the outside a mansion like room exploded out of the original room.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I copied his idea is because I like his work, and as Oscar Wilde said "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery that mediocrity can pay to greatness". Also I got into writing because of ChrysaoraAdora, hope you doing ok.


End file.
